03108
}} is the 3,110th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 7 February, 2002. Plot Part 1 In the Vicarage Ashley is looking at Gabrielle's christening gown. Bernice enters and they decide to talk about their relationship after the christening. The phone rings. In Wishing Well Cottage the gnomes are all finished and on the kitchen table. Sam is asleep in the chair. Zak looks up and decides to go back to sleep. Bernice has answered the phone in the vicarage. Ashley brings Gabrielle in dressed for the big day. Bernice tells him Tom would like to talk to him about the death of his wife. Ashley goes to his aid leaving Bernice to sort all the last arrangement out. In the Vets Surgery, Edna is collecting Batley and pays the bill. Paddy tells her that there does seem to be something wrong with Batley's liver and he thinks she should leave the dog with him. In Wishing Well Cottage Sam and Zak are packing the gnomes up. Zak tells Sam he is proud of him for working so hard. In the Post Office Emily, Edna and Len talk about the baptism. Edna is upset about Batley. Eric laughs at her. In the kitchen at Home Farm Terry tells Cynthia he is unable to go to the baptism as Chris needs him. In St Mary’s Church everyone is waiting for Nicola. Tricia offers to stand in for her but Ashley thinks they should wait a little longer. In the Dale Park bar, Nicola tells Chloe and Craig that she is manager until Maggie's return. Nicola leaves for church. Chloe talks to Craig about if Nicola is out to cause trouble between Maggie and Phil. Ashley asks for everyone’s attention in the church about the delay. Nicola runs in and apologises for her lateness. Ashley begins the service. Outside Wishing Well Cottage Zak shows the gnomes to Brian Addyman who questions who Zak is. In church Ashley baptises the baby Gabrielle Bernice. Part 2 Everyone is outside the church having pictures taken. Nicola tells Bernice she has to go as Dale Park needs her. Outside Wishing Well Cottage Brian is about to pay Zak with a cheque. Zak asks for cash but Brian insists the cheque should be made out to Pollards Fancy Goods Ltd. The reception is underway in the Woolpack. Bernice thanks Ashley for the service and the middle name. Rodney encourages Bernice to hold the baby. Bernice asks Zoe to hold her. Rodney is worried. Zoe asks Bernice how things are between her and Ashley. Nicola arrives back at Dale Park. She asks if Chloe resents her being manager. Maggie enters to see Craig. Nicola tells her she is under no pressure to come back as she is looking after everything. In the Woolpack Alan and Edna thank the Thomas's for the day. Edna advises them to make the most of their daughter. Rodney talks to Diane about how she thinks Bernice is coping. Diane is also concerned that Bernice doesn't want to be with her baby. Cynthia has made Terry his tea in the kitchen at Home Farm. She chats with him about Bernice and Ashley. In the Woolpack kitchen Rodney asks Bernice what is wrong with her and her feelings for Gabby. Bernice tells Rodney he is right there is something wrong but she doesn't know why she is finding it so hard to love the baby. At Home Farm Cynthia continues to chat to Terry about people being friends becoming lovers. Terry tells her about his feeling for Louise. Cynthia is hurt as Terry asks if she thinks he stands a chance. In the kitchen at the Woolpack Bernice asks Rodney what he thinks she should do. Rodney advises her to take the risk with Ashley and try and become a real husband and wife again. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday